


Things We Didn’t Do

by DarkSuspense



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fighting, Making Up, Reuniting, brief angst, figuring it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSuspense/pseuds/DarkSuspense
Summary: It's not just the things we did do that keep us up at night. It was also the things we didn't do. After saving the future, Sara came back to Star City to right a wrong she made when she left Oliver. Now they just need to break their cycle.





	Things We Didn’t Do

**Author's Note:**

> Set the Scene - Oliver and Felicity split on good terms and are completely moved on and over each other. The team never left. Laurel never died and Oliver's arrow suit is the same one from season 5. Now without further ado, on with the story!

12:37 AM. That's what time his clock read as Oliver was woken from his first sleep at a reasonable time in a while. He was jolted awake by the loud insistent knocking on the front door of his apartment. Groaning, Oliver pushed the covers back and got out of bed before pulling on a shirt and leaving the bedroom. 

Walking down the hall he entered to the side of the kitchen and passing by island before reaching the door which was located to the left of the kitchen and was in between the kitchen and the living room in the spacious apartment. 

Stepping to the door, he took a quick look in the peep hole and seeing the blonde hair he knew all to well opened the door.

“Ollie.” Was the only thing out her mouth before Oliver drew her into a hug effectively pulling her into the apartment. They broke away a few moments later and Oliver closed the door before turning back to face the unexpected visitor.

“Sara, what are you doing here? I thought you were off saving all of time.” Oliver asked with a smile at the end. 

“I was but someone once told me that it's not just the things we did do that keep us up at night.” Sara smiled answered as she looked around the apartment.

“Oh?” Oliver gestured for her to continue.

“It's also the things we didn't do.” She finished coming back to face Oliver.

“And what does that have to do with you being back?” Oliver questioned even though he did have his hopes.

“Well aside from the many reasons and things over the years that can keep me up. Recently there's been something that's been keeping me up. Something I didn't do, here in Star City.” She smiled as she got closer to Oliver.

“Hm and what's that?” Oliver questioned quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

“I think you know.” Sara commented as they met in the middle, bodies colliding, arms wrapping around the other and lips crashing together.

The two tried making there way to the bedroom but after colliding with a wall or object for the third time, Sara's arms wrapped tightly around Olivers neck as she pulled herself up, legs wrapping around Oliver’s waist as he caught her and began walking them to his room. Now not have to walk backwards and still engrossed in their lip lock, the two made it to the room quickly with Oliver kicking the door closed behind them.

It was ten when Oliver woke next and he silently thanked the gods it was the weekend. He must’ve shifted when he woke because when he turned his head, he found himself staring into Sara’s blue eyes.

“Hey.” He greeted quietly with a smile. 

“Hey.” She responded in kind with her chin resting on his shoulder, while laying on her side.

“So is this a one time thing? Or… something a little bit more?” Oliver questioned softly moving his head so his chin rested on the top of Sara’s head. 

“Hopefully something a bit more.” She responded quietly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She assured him as he pulled his head back and lowered it to hers capturing her lips in a what was meant to be a short kiss.

One Week Later

Over the past week the team had adjusted to include the return of the of the original Canary. Sara was still staying in a hotel even though she was only there when she wasn't with her sister, Oliver or the team, so not often. 

During her time in Star City Sara had gone back to using her original Canary outfit to avoid being spotted and recognized. 

Tonight the team was searching for their latest problem, the leader of a human trafficking ring that went by the name Your Highness. They were in a cargo yard, searching through cargo shipments when Sara spotted quick movement out of the corner of her eye. It was him, he was sprinting through the yard towards the administration building. 

Not hesitating, Sara chased after him through the maze of containers. Rounding a corner, she could see the door to the building start to close and took off in that direction following the hallways once in the building. Slowing to a stop at an intersection of hallways she looked each way before a person ran through the next intersection of hallways about fifteen yards in front of her. He ran from the left to right through the intersection so figuring that the building would follow he same pattern Sara darted right in her intersection before making a quick left at the next turn.

Sprinting forward, she saw the opening for the next intersection and not stopping she crashed into the person as they were running across the intersection sending them both to the ground. Sara quickly got the upper hand and had her bo staff pulled tightly against his throat with her hands holding it tightly on either side of his head. 

Oliver appeared in the intersection across from them in his Green Arrow suit. He took in the scene before him and slowly moved a few feet closer.

“Don't do it.” He ordered in his modulated voice. 

“He deserves it.” Sara shot back not loosening her grip even slightly looking at Oliver. 

“Maybe so. But we are better than them, it's not our place.” Oliver argued. Sara looked between Oliver and the man on his knees with the bo staff choking him. 

“No woman should suffer at the hands of a man.” That was all she had to say and Oliver instantly knew what she was going to chose. Quickly he notched an arrow and shot the bo staff out her grip just as she was about to end it. The man fell to the ground and Sara’s head turned whipping to look at him. Eyes closed Oliver sighed, and opened his mouth to say something when another voice cut him off.

“SCPD! Come out with your hands up!” demanded a voice over a bullhorn and turning slightly, Oliver could see the flashing lights through the windows of the building. It was followed by an incredibly loud crash of the doors being slammed open that sent Oliver and Sara running from the scene.

They arrived back at the bunker without a words exchanged between them. Oliver went over to his bow rack and placed the bow roughly into its slot.

“We are going to talk about this!” Oliver demanded as Sara went to walk away which drew her attention and the rest of the teams who had arrived back earlier then the couple. Felicity, Diggle and Laurel were all up on the platform when Oliver's voice drew their attention to the other two vigilantes. 

“What's there to say? You got in my way!” Sara snapped as she turned back to face him from where she was standing in front of the weapons table that she used. 

“You were going to kill him!” Oliver shouted in his angry voice. His words surprised the rest of the team.

“Sara? Is that true?” Laurel interjected moving over to the railing looking at her sister.

“He deserved it.” Sara argued not looking at Laurel, glaring at Oliver who had was standing next to his display with his hands on his hips in a position that all of the team knew all to well.

“That is not our call.” Laurel frowned.

“The police have him now and are handling him.” Oliver remarked.

“Actually they don't.” Felicity cut in from her position at the computer. All heads turn to face her but nobody moved. “He got away before the police managed to get there.” Felicity continued.

“What do mean ‘get there’? They were there when we left, stormed the building.” Oliver questioned. 

“Well whoever it was, it wasn't the police.” Felicity tapped on one of the keyboards.

“See! Now he is out on the streets again, going to do the same thing as before and more woman and girls will suffer!” Sara shouted now looking back at Oliver in anger causing Oliver's jaw to clench.

“Enough Sara! Oliver made the right call. Don't revert to who you were.” Laurel cut in before Oliver could retaliate.

“It's not reverting, it's being the only one obviously willing to do what's necessary.” Sara shot back before glaring at Oliver and slamming her staff down on the table before storming out of the room. Oliver sighed bringing his hand to his forehead. Closing his eyes, he rubbed them before dropping his hand and turning to face the group on the platform who were all staring at him. 

“Felicity? Can you please look through security footage from the building in the cargo yard?” Oliver asked quietly as he walking up the steps and onto the platform.

“Already on it.” She replied absently. Oliver nodded before his arms crossed over his chest and his head bowed. Laurel looked at Oliver.

“Aren't you going to go after her?” Laurel questioned looking at Oliver bowed head. Looking up at Laurel, Oliver shook his head.

“Not right now. She needs to cool down.” Oliver answered softly. Laurel nodded, understanding since she knew that Oliver, Sara and herself all operated like that. 

The next day Sara was MIA and actually wasn't seen again until Oliver entered his apartment after patrols were done for the night and saw her sitting on his couch. They didn't talk nor bring it back up. They never did. It wasn't how they worked, they fought, then they came back together and were happy then rinse, repeat. It was their cycle. Something that they hadn't broken yet… probably the only thing.

Over the next few days after they ‘reconciled’ Sara was still distant with Oliver even after they caught the human trafficker, not much changed.

“Hey I'm going out on a patrol.” Sara greeted as she walked out of the elevator and onto the platform where Oliver stood from the computer. 

“Alright.” 

“Love you.” Sara said before giving Oliver a light peck and turning around with the intention of going out on patrol. She only made it a few steps before Oliver called out.

“Do you?” He called out drawing her attention and causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to face him.

“What?” She asked him incredulously. Oliver had a small frown on his face, one only the most observant person would've seen.

“Make me believe it.” He demanded practically pleading. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Ollie, I don't know how.” She admitted looking at him sadly.

“Don't leave.” He whispered just loud enough for her to hear him. They may have been feet apart but she could hear as if he yelled it and his words took her by surprise. She wasn't even sure of her thoughts about it. She was very much still teetering between staying and leaving, even now that she was with Oliver. 

“How did you-?” 

“Because it's you Sara!” He exclaimed exasperated. “It's the cycle. We find each other again, we’re happy.” A faint smile graced his face for a second. “And then for one reason or another you leave.” The smile vanished and his voice dipped. 

“But how did you know I was thinking about it?” She questioned choosing not to comment on what he said yet. 

“Nyssa.” Came the short answer in a tone that meant Oliver was at his breaking point. “Nyssa! Apparently Nyssa knows you so well that you just go visit her and she immediately knows what your thinking!” There was an extra spark at certain parts of the sentence. Even though Oliver never directly expressed any emotion towards the daughter of the demon and the younger Lance sister’s former relationship, they both knew it was there. It was never talked about between the two, it was just another of the matters that was ignored and pushed off until it came out in arguments. 

“Olli-“ She tried desperately.

“How do you think it feels? Huh? To get a call from your League wife about your current girlfriend that was her ex-girlfriend informing me that you visited and were thinking about bolting? Again!” Oliver exclaimed completely exasperated with sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

“So I'm not allowed to visit Nyssa now?” Sara questioned dryly in the same raised voice Oliver used. Neither of them noticed the elevator open and Felicity, Diggle, and Laurel to come walking into the bunker. Felicity was looking down at her phone texting, while Diggle and Laurel were talking, so none of the trio noticed the tension until they stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the steps.

“I never said that.” Oliver defended. The argument drew the trios attention as they stopped in front of the steps onto the platform. The three shared a glance and were all about to turned right back around when Sara’s next words grabbed their attention.

“Really! Because I am sure you would just prefer it so much more if I acted like she didn't exist and that there was no history there!” She shot back. The three bystanders all turned back to face the couple with a matching grim expression on all of there faces. 

“Hey!” Oliver shouted in his angry voice. “I never, and I mean never would want that. I know there is history there, and I have never commented on that. So DON’T bring that into this.” Oliver snapped. “It's not my fault you get around!” He retaliated.

“Oh I get around!” She chuckled dryly. “That's a laugh coming from you.” She threw back. “You never commented because you didn't approve! And you still don't! You don't even want me going to see her!” Sara retorted. The two were literally just trying to hurt each with words.

“I never commented because there wasn't a reason to. I have nothing against Nyssa, I would consider her an important ally and maybe even a friend. Just implying that shows the type of person you think I am.” Oliver shouted exploding out of anger before storming out of the room leaving Sara speechless and the trio exchanging glances. Blinking a few times, Sara looked around before spotting the trio still standing in front of the steps.

“How much did you hear?” She questioned quietly looking resigned.

“Enough.” Diggle answered as noise came from the computers and they all moved up the stairs onto the platform, with Felicity going to the computers and John looking over her shoulder while Laurel approached her sister.

“What are you doing? Go after him.” Laurel frowned as she crossed her arms.

“Laurel… he doesn't want me to.” Sara argued causing Laurel to roll her eyes.

“If you think that then you are even blinder than Oliver is when it comes to feelings. You need to go talk to him.” Laurel lectured.

“Talking has never really been our thing.” Sara sighed as she looked away. 

“And you wonder why you two have problems.” Sarcasm dripped from the older Lance sister’s voice. Sara sighed and looked between the direction Oliver went and her sister.

“I'll talk to him once he's cooled down.” Sara promised, Laurel rolled her eyes in response. That's how it always was.

“No, you’re going to do it now. If you don't, then you never will. Go!” Laurel ordered and pointing in the direction Oliver had went. 

Sighing, Sara nodded before leaving the platform and going in the direction Oliver had went. It didn't take her long to find him, he had removed the top layer of his suit and was laying into a wing chan dummy, albeit a little roughly. Sara couldn't tell if he either didn't hear her approach over the sounds of hitting the dummy or just didn't care. It was more likely the later one.

“Hey.” She greeted as she moved to the right and leaned back against the wall that was to the left of the dummy. Oliver glanced at her but didn't stop.

“Hi.” He grumbled only picking up the pace of hitting. 

“I know aren't really the talking type of people at least with each other but maybe it's time to break that cycle.” Sara’s suggestion caused Oliver to slow to a stop before turning to look at her.

“Depends on what cycle you want to break.” Oliver asked without really asking as he crossed his arms.

“Both. Me and us. What you said about making you believe earlier, you didn't mean to make you believe that I love you, you want to know that I won't break us.” 

“I can't do it again Sara. When you left last time… I lost another person that I loved. And then you died, and it became something I could never fix.” He paused and sighed before continuing. “Until it did, you came back. Just not for me. Then you left again and this time when you did come back, it was for me. Don't break us again Sara. Please.” Oliver pleaded, and that was not something he did often. 

“I'm trying Ollie. I am. It's just being back here- it makes me become that person again.” Sara admitted quietly.

“Then let's not be here for a little bit.” Oliver suggested, her eyes met his. “John once told me that he and Lyla divorced because they couldn't figure out how to be together without a war. Well maybe we can't figure out how to be together without some peace to work it out. To not be the people that being a vigilante makes us be.” He continued. Sara debated it in her head before nodding absently.

“Just for a little while?” She clarified, Oliver smiled lightly.

“Just a little while. To figure us out without all of this. Then we can come back and figure us out with this.” Oliver assured her. 

“One step at a time.” She whispered, Oliver nodded in agreement. He extend his hand reaching for hers. Grabbing it, Sara pushed off the wall and the two walked out the bunker, holding hands. Off to see what they could be when they had the shot they should've had in the beginning. 

“I still want to know how Nyssa had your number.” Sara teased as they walked.

“She's my wife.” Oliver grinned as Sara bummed into him as they walked. 

"You really need to get a divorce." Sara remarked jokingly.

"Where do you get a Nanda Parbat marriage annulled?" Oliver retorted with a smile.

"Probably Nanda Parbat."

**Author's Note:**

> I normally post over on FFN, by giving AO3 a try. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Until next time 
> 
> -DS


End file.
